Crossroads
by floatingsubways
Summary: What big brother doesn't know won't hurt him. Adam/Jeff. Multi-chap. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing._

_**Warnings:** Slash, cursing, sex, and all that good stuff._

_**Author Note:** I finally have a lot to say here. Basically, this is my first WWE fic, so go easy on me. I did as much research as I could on these guys, and I learned quite a lot, so let me clarify a few things._

_One - Amy Dumas NEVER happened. Adam and Matt are besties here, and in this fic, they both dig guys._

_Two - I wanted to fuck around with their ages. They're all pretty young, especially Jeff. I'd say twenty or something._

_Another thing, I have been stalking the fics on this site, and I must say I am intrigued with an overprotective Matty. xD_

_ALSO, this fic WILL be an Adam/Jeff, regardless of the random characters I throw in there for variety. Chris comes up first, but he practically dissolves. I have no further use for him._

* * *

"Hey there, Jeffie."

Jeff jerked around, not expecting anyone to be in the locker room. He thought the last of the guys had left, and after Matt told him he'd meet him outside, he decided to take a shower in peace.

Now, either Chris was slippery and silent enough to enter the locker room without Jeff hearing him, or he was in there the whole time, which he sincerely doubted.

But what was even more concerning at the moment was the look of hunger Chris was giving Jeff, watching beads of water trail over his shoulders, chest, and stomach as they eventually disappeared in the towel wrapped around his waist. He set his hands on his towel, just to be safe, in case Chris' imagination got him a little wild.

"Um. Chris... I didn't know you were in here," Jeff stammered.

He honestly didn't know if he should be confused, angry, or scared. Whatever he was feeling felt like a mixture of all three.

"Yeah, well," Chris didn't finish his response, nor felt as if he needed to. He didn't come to have a heartfelt conversation with the guy, and he was pretty sure Jeff was beginning to catch the drift as well.

He pushed Jeff against the wall, pinning his shoulders, and covered his lips with his own. He had ideas of how Jeff would taste, but none of the ideas were as good as how he actually did taste. It made Chris want more.

Jeff thrashed against the hands holding him and broke the kiss with one swift turn of his face.

"Chris - what the hell are you doing? Get off of me," he warned.

The blond male smirked a little. "What? You don't like it?" Truth be told, he didn't care either way.

He pressed his arousal against Jeff's through the towel as the other sputtered in surprise, "N-No! Stop it!"

"Chris, let me go. You know you can't do this."

"Mm," Chris said almost thoughtfully. "Yeah. I also know that I don't care."

He crushed his lips against his again, earning himself a grunt of disapproval from the pinned male. His hands started to roam, grabbing both of Jeff's wrists in one fist as he used his free hand to stroke his side. It came down to cup his ass.

"JEFF. What is taking so long?!"

Chris' hand was scared out from under the towel and he immediately released the smaller male. Jeff pushed him away hard as Matt and Adam turned the corner.

Matt's eyes narrowed, watching his younger brother pull away from the wall, trembling and scooting behind him next to Adam.

"What happened?" The older Hardy asked this directly to Chris, who was speechless enough as it is.

"Um. Um. I -..." he stuttered, mentally cursing at himself for sounding like an illiterate fool. Matt Hardy was definately not one to mess with, and with him around, Jeff was untouchable.

Adam turned to the younger Hardy, both confused and miffed. "Jeff?"

Jeff swallowed thickly. "He touched me."

Without another word, Matt lunged at Jericho, who did not expect the blow to his jaw. He slammed him up against a row of lockers and held him by the collar of his shirt, punching him right in the cheek. The blonde thrashed and held up his arms in order to defend himself, but Matt pounded through them.

Edge did his best to avoid Matt's reckless swings and pry him off of Chris at the same time. Finally, he gathered his strength to haul the larger male back in Jeff's direction, breathing hard. He ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Matt, please relax," he huffed, holding a hand out to distance him.

Jeff took hold of his brother's arm. He jerked away and barked at Chris, "Touch him again and you're meat. Get OUT."

Chris stumbled in his attempt to leave, nursing his injured jaw with his hand, and ran out of the locker room.

Matt sat down on a nearby bench, trying to calm himself. Jeff, however, fled to retrieve his clothing, leaving Adam and his brother alone. Adam watched Matt's fists clench and unclench, the thick, blue veins throbbing in his hand.

He sighed, but had no idea what to say. Matt was right in his feeling to protect his brother - hell, Adam wanted to throw in a good swing as well, but he had restrained himself. Apparently, he didn't have to say anything, because he spoke first.

"I swear, if I catch him with Jeff again, I'll..."

Adam set a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, man. Chris is aggressive, not stupid. I bet he won't even look at Jeff ever again."

"Hope he spreads the word," Matt said bitterly, but now looking calm again.

Adam certainly hoped he did. Maybe the older Hardy didn't know - after all, he didn't spend a whole lot of time in the locker room - but it's a clear and known fact that fucking Jeff was a vivid conversational topic after the matches. They weren't stupid - they let the Hardys leave before even mentioning anything, along with Mark, who would most definately alert Matt of the conversations, but Adam stuck around most of the time long enough to hear it all.

But he wasn't about to say anything that would lead Matt into another howling fit.

Jeff came back fully dressed, his wet hair soaking his shirt a bit. He sat next to his brother and began packing some things in his bag, completely unaware of the burning gazes on him.

Finally, he looked up, rather surprised. "What?"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Matt asked, and Adam could see his jaw clenching slightly.

Jeff nodded casually. "I'm fine."

His brother growled, "You act like this has happened before."

The younger was silent for a moment, his eyes speaking for him. Adam knew this was turning really ugly really fast, but it was almost like a car wreck. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

Instead of blowing up, Matt brung his voice to a hoarse mutter. "So, you're basically telling me... that this _has_ happened before."

Now, Jeff turned fully to his brother. "Matt, you're making such a big deal out of nothing -"

"Out of nothing? Guys touching you, trying to get you alone, it's nothing? Maybe you might not care, but you're my baby brother, and I'll be damned if I let some asshole try to lead you into their bed."

Then he switched to Adam, staring pointedly at him, "You. Watch him for me when I'm not around."

Jeff rolled his pretty green eyes, but didn't say anything as Adam nodded quickly.

* * *

_**Author Note:** I'm so sorry it's short! I'm prone to writing short chapters, but I promise I'll try to make them longer._

_I think I made Adam this obediant little puppy with Matt. No worries, though, he's gonna grow a spine soon. I don't want to give anything away, so I better stop right there._

_And Matt's the evil dictator. Not so much evil. Almost fuzzy. But very tyrannical._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No more disclaimers. I said it in the first chapter.

Pairings: Adam/Jeff

Author Note: The more I write (and I am well aware this is only the second chapter), the more I'm scared of writing the future sex scene(s). It's nervewracking. I've written loads of sex scenes before, but that was just bullshit, half-assed anime sex. Now, real man on man sex is staring me right in the eye. I think I just personified sex into a human. I am God.

"It's complete bullshit."

Adam wanted to agree with Jeff, but Matt could be lurking around the hotel hallways, waiting to catch the cougar that dared to prey on his baby brother.

Jeff didn't wait for an additional comment from him, and continued, "I mean, I get why he's worried. I'm not that insensitive. But to go and force you to watch me after and before matches - that's being stupid. I can take care of myself."

He shoved a dollar bill into the vending machine slot almost angrily, but the bill was spit back out. Again, he forced it in. The machine made a slight noise of denial and the dollar fell onto the ground.

Adam sighed and grabbed the money, this time successfully jerking it in the slot.

"I don't mind, Jeff. Besides - we always meet you before and after your matches. There's no difference," he said, throwing the fallen snack at the younger Hardy.

"Yeah, but... Stop trying to make me less upset at Matt."

Adam laughed and they went back inside the hotel room, where they both crashed on the nearest soft object, in this case being the bed, and flipped the television on.

Matt left to go out with some guys before asking if Jeff and Adam wanted to come, but they were too wiped out from the day to go anywhere. Matt had said something about them being softies before leaving, but that was completely out of the question. Matt just had to do a promo that day and Adam and Jeff had to do full-on matches.

After a while, Adam's mind disappeared in his own thoughts while Jeff's remained continuously on the television program.

"Hey Jeff..." he voiced softly.

The younger Hardy grunted but didn't tear his eyes from the screen.

"Have you ever been with any of the guys in WWE?"

Jeff made a noise in his throat. "Yeah, right. As if that would go well with brother dearest."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you say that thing with Chris happened before?"

"It did. But I've never done anything with any of them. It's no secret that they damn well tried to make me, but no one was successful." That ended in a smirk, one that wasn't supposed to be seen, but Edge caught it.

When Adam didn't say anything, Jeff resumed, "I tried to get something going on with Cena, but he was too afraid of Matt finding out. We stuck for a few weeks, then he bailed. I got so mad."

"Was that the time when you refused to talk to Matt for at least four days?"

With a nod from Jeff, Adam recalled what happened a few months ago. For some reason, Jeff just wouldn't speak to his brother, and all the guys had no idea why. Matt was seriously concerned - Adam remembered having to comfort his friend repeatedly during this time, having to go between both brothers to find out the problem that was never solved. Well, until now.

"You scared the shit out of Matt that time, Jeff," Adam said, exasperated.

The younger Hardy finally turned away from the television, now looking at the blonde intently. Green eyes on hazel eyes, locked for a while, and neither could bare to look away. Something in Adam's chest struck him - an emotion that led him to believe that, in that slight moment, there was no one else in the world but Jeff.

"You know what'll scare him more, Edge?" Jeff murmered, his voice rising a bit at Adam's stage name.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips slightly over Adam's, almost teasingly. He pulled away just a bit, and did the same thing. Adam was too out-of-mind to realize Jeff's playful tactic to make Adam kiss _him _and not the other way around. Honestly, even if he did realize this, he wouldn't have cared, because he smashed their lips together anyway.

Just as the kiss began to heat up, however, Adam's ears perked up at the sound of the door knob turning. He quickly pushed Jeff away, startling him at the random action.

Matt stepped inside and closed the door after him. "Hey guys," he greeted, sounding a bit more cheery than usual. He must have had quite a bit of alcohol to advance from the 'grumpy drunk' stage to this one, but not enough to stumble around and not be able to care for himself.

"Matt," Jeff muttered tightly.

Adam stood then, preparing to leave. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," he called, shutting the door after him.

Jeff watched the blonde leave, growing rather upset. He looked up at his brother, who set a large hand on the top of his head, playing with his hair a little.

"He left in a hurry, huh? What'd you do, Jeffie?" he joked.

He pulled away from his brother, heading towards the bathroom. "Why do you always do that?" he yelled over his shoulder, knowing Matt's drunken mind wouldn't immediately comprehend what he meant.

"Stop yelling," Matt groaned. "I don't even know what you're talking about..."

_Let's fucking keep it that way_, Jeff thought to himself.

-----

The next morning was a combination of screaming, objects being thrown around, and upset neighbors.

Mark came by once he heard Randy threaten to break the door down and haul them both out by their hair if they didn't shut up. Everyone else just walked by and assumed it was brotherly banter, but Mark could tell that most brotherly banter don't contain an excessive use of death threats and pained groans.

Besides, they were disturbing his morning coffee.

Several minutes of knocking on the door passed, and it seemed as if no one heard him. Finally, as he was going to turn back, the door was yanked open, revealing a very flustered and reddened Hardy.

"'Morning, Matt," Mark said, polite as always. "Not that I don't appriciate my door being knocked on by people asking me to put you both to death, but what has been going on in here?"

Matt ran his fingers through his dark locks, seething. "Jeff. He misplaced all of my things last night while I was asleep or something. Now he can't even remember where he put anything."

Mark patiently pulled up his sleeve to check his watch. "We have about thirty minutes before we have to leave," he informed him.

"Exactly. Understand my frustration now?"

"Where is Jeff anyway?"

"Nursing his wound," Matt replied, sighing.

The Taker's eyes widened. "You...?"

"Huh?" The older Hardy blinked. "Oh. Oh, no. He hurt himself trying to find things."

Mark nodded in understanding. "You two need any help, then?" he asked.

Matt smiled. "No, we'll be fine. Thanks."

And as soon as the door closed, chaos lept again.

----

Adam didn't know whether to scream, cry, or go to the bathroom to relieve himself of the potential boner.

If he had known that Jeff was going to be at the club that night dressed this provocatively, he never would have came. Okay, maybe he would. No, it's a serious fact that he would totally come.

Jeff had already consumed a few drinks, and was leaning over the counter, making sure his thong was extremely visable. There was a little smirk on his face that told Adam that he had completely prepared this night, for whatever reason. He downed another shot, slamming the glass on the table, and disappeared in the throng of people, but not without winking at Adam first.

He leaned against the counter himself, not to reveal anything, but to support his weight of the emotional stress and the coarsing hormones.

Matt was supposed to be there in ten minutes.

The two have known eachother for a while now, and Adam has Matt downpacked enough to know that the second he sees his baby brother dressed this way in the middle of a group of horny wrestlers, he was going to make a scene.

That thought was the only thing right then that was bitch-slapping his hormones down.

Adam took down a shot before making his way through the little crowd consisting of Randy, John Cena, Evan, and Phil. Randy was talking, no doubt about himself, and cracked a joke. The guys laughed, and Jeff took his arm in a loose hold, moving a bit closer to him.

A pang of jealousy slammed itself against Adam's ribcage, but before he could react, a hand fell on his shoulder.

Matt looked easy-going and calm, sitting on the stool beside the counter, and motioning for Adam to sit with him.

"So how does it, Adam?" he spoke easily, taking a drink from his beer.

Adam swallowed. "It does, it does."

"Did you come alone?"

"Nah, I got a ride from Brian," he replied, feeling a bit calmer. If Matt gets a little alcohol in him, everything will be fine.

He looked over the scene. Evan was blocking their view from Jeff, which was a completely good thing.

Throughout their limited and rather one-sided conversation, Adam continued to glance, what he thought was nonchalantly, over to that part of the club. Matt was talking about something Cody was telling him, not that Adam could hear half of the story over the loud, throbbing music. He only smiled when Matt laughed, and nodded occassionally.

Finally, Matt realized that unless there was a martian being decapitated over where he was continuously glancing at, nothing else was more interesting than what he was saying.

"You're looking over there so much," he accused, now looking over as well.

He saw Evan, a good friend, and called out, "Hey Evan!"

Not only did that happen way too quickly, but Adam was watching with horrified eyes as Evan slowly turned around, revealing Jeff, and waved at the older Hardy. Matt's smile quickly diminished as he saw his brother.

The stool almost fell over when Matt stood. Adam hopped up and set a hand on his friend's chest.

"Matt, listen. I know he's your brother and you really care about him, but just leave him alone for tonight, okay?" he said quickly.

Matt paused. Maybe it was the alcohol slowing him down, but Adam seized the moment. "He's just talking. Jeff's an adult, Matt, you can't stop him from doing what he wants. He can take care of himself."

In the distance, they saw Phil throw an arm around Jeff's shoulders, pulling him close. Matt jerked, but settled down back on the stool.

He began working on his alcohol as Adam threw one last glance over his shoulder. This time, Jeff was looking at him, and he winked and nonchalantly licked his lips.

Adam felt his pants get tighter.

**Author Note: **Dude, I made it a bit longer. Not by much but, hey, I kept my promise.

Okay, so Adam and Jeff kissed. What else will they do? DUH DUH DUHN. That'll be answered next chapter. Writing sex scenes scares me.

Now I'm starting to reconsider bringing Chris back. I might be able to use him again. If not, I'll just pick anyone. Whatever.

Another thing - I don't even know what the fuck the second scene was. That was some really failed comic relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

Just one thing: SEPEPWJRFLFDSLJJJ. NeroAnne reviewed! I'm SO honored! :D

* * *

"Look, Adam," Matt hicupped. "Look at them. They're _animals._"

Adam sighed and resisted to urge to roll his eyes. Matt was now sincerely drunk, and even in his drunken state, the only thing on his mind was his brother being violated.

Jeff and Phil had gone to dance, disappearing for a while until Adam could barely see their bodies tight against eachother's. Grinding. He clenched his jaw and looked down at the table. He was done drinking for the night, especially since his friend was already drunk, and he knew the responsibility of taking him back to the hotel was on him.

Now, Phil and Jeff were talking again, but the conversation looked much more heated. The younger Hardy's eyes were half-lidded and he was giggling as CM Punk whispered something in his ear.

"My baby brother," Matt grunted, cradling his face in his hands. "I'm a terrible big brother. I haven't taught him a thing."

He sounded so pitiful, that Adam couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "No, you're not. You've just gotta let go once and a while, man. Phil's not hurting him or anything."

Matt's eyes were now narrowed, staring at him hard. "He's not going back to the hotel with any of them. He's coming with us." Adam knew that what Matt was actually trying to tell him was to make sure Jeff was with him when they left and to not let him go with Phil.

"I got it," he sighed. "And I think you're ready to go home."

Before Matt could protest, Jeff appeared beside them, an easy smile on his face, green eyes twinkling happily.

"Hi, Matty." He kissed his brother on the cheek, and turned to Adam. "This is working out well." A sly grin pulled at his lips that made Adam quirk an eyebrow. So, he _was _planning something.

Adam chose not to question him in front of Matt, however, and pulled the older Hardy up from the stool.

"You're coming back with us, right?" he asked Jeff, who nodded.

"Of course. Who else would I go with?" His voice had a teasing tone to it.

Adam couldn't hold back the sarcastic reply. "Oh, I don't know. Any one of the four guys you were rubbing up all over?"

Jeff leaned forward, whispering lightly. "Relax, Adam. I'll explain later. No need to be _jealous_." He put an emphasis on the word in a hissing, sexy way that made shivers run up Adam's spine.

----

After dumping Matt back at the Hardy's hotel room, Jeff made sure he was asleep as Adam raked an anxious hand through his blonde locks.

He watched as Jeff was bent over, pulling his older brother out of his jeans. His own pants felt as if something inside was being stirred to life, carefully observing Jeff's body. His hips - how his pants rode low on them and how his thong peaked out from the waistband.

But there was also something else about Jeff that he found cute - the way he cared for his brother. He touched Matt's hair and kissed him on the cheek as the other barely stirred from his drunken sleep.

The younger Hardy finally pulled away, smiling at Adam. "Let's go," he mewled sweetly, grabbing his hand and leading them out of the hotel room.

Somehow, they ended up in Adam' room, where they stumbled around without light guiding them. Adam flicked on the dim lamp, the light making Jeff's eyes seem more of a darker green, but still stunning.

This time, Adam made the first move, cupping Jeff's cheek with one hand and leaning in to kiss him gently. No more second thoughts. No more hesitation. He knew he wanted Jeff badly, and denial played no part in this night.

Jeff parted his lips for him, and his tongue ravished his mouth hungrily. The Hardy placed his hands on the taller's shoulders, pulling him closer so that their bodies were tight against eachother, and Adam wrapped his arms around his waist. Their tongues swirled around eachother's endlessly, both so desperate for the other's taste.

They parted for air, and Adam breathed, "Are you sure you want this?"

Jeff didn't reply, instead moving to sit on the bed, bringing Adam on top of him as he lied on his back. Adam never thought they'd be in this position - him on top of Jeff, both aroused and wanting eachother.

Before they went any further, Adam spoke, "I still don't get your plan, Jeff. You never explained."

He allowed Jeff to explain while he leaned down to kiss his neck softly. "I... ah. I was with those guys so that Matty would make me come back here with you... You wouldn't have let Matty cause a scene. He gets drunk instead. Mm. At the end of the day, he can't separate us... he's too trashed... Get it?"

Shivers were running through him at Adam's actions on his sensitive neck. His tongue gently lapped up the areas of skin he nibbled at, earning himself a groan from Jeff. He chuckled a little bit, pausing.

"Kind of. I don't think it matters so much now," he muttered.

Pressing his clothed erection against Jeff's own, he held both of his wrists down over his head, grinding against him. Jeff's hips bucked as he moaned.

"Fuck me, Adam." His voice was shaky with need.

Their shirts came off, landing silently on the ground near the bed. Adam undressed Jeff first, pulling down his pants and thong, revealing a pair of smooth, gorgeous legs and a throbbing erection. He undressed himself much quicker, and their clothing made piles on the floor.

He took Jeff's already hardened member in his hand, stroking and pumping it. Jeff squirmed under him, releasing breathy moans and bucking into the other's hand. Adam smirked, enjoying the effect he had on the younger male. He leaned down and teasingly dragged him tongue along Jeff's length, causing him to dig his nails into his shoulders.

"Stop teasing me... Damn it." Jeff's voice was charged with desire, arching his back as he spoke.

"With all the teasing you've done to me tonight... you deserve it," Adam chuckled lightly, attacking Jeff's lips again with his own.

Jeff felt Adam's lingering hands on his body, and decided enough was enough. He wrapped his legs around his waist, forcefully pulling Adam down on him.

"Fuck me," he repeated.

Adam grabbed his knees, prying him off. "Let me get the lotion, sweetie. Be patient."

Jeff released him, rather annoyed, and watched Adam shuffle in his drawer for lube. He pulled it out and repositioned himself between Jeff's long, incredible legs. He licked his lips at Jeff's slutty mewls.

"... Have you done this before?" Adam asked, dunking two of his fingers in the bottle, coating them.

The younger Hardy shook his head as the other coated his length with the lube. "I'll be careful then," he spoke, positioning his fingers at Jeff's entrance.

Adam caught him blushing lightly as he said, "You don't have to be so careful..."

"I don't want to hurt you," he insisted, voice soft.

Jeff latched onto his shoulders again, and felt Adam enter him with his fingers, slowly stretching him out. It felt extremely uncomfortable but not completely unpleasureable. At least it didn't hurt - yet. He tensed, however, as Adam moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. He tried not to dig his nails into his shoulders, but what he was expecting to come had him worried.

Adam's gentle voice reached his ears, "... Okay, just relax. The more you tense, the more it'll hurt."

He tried his best to listen and calm himself, but as soon as the tip of Adam's length entered him, he tensed and shut his eyes quickly as they watered. His body trembled.

Adam pushed himself further into Jeff, earning himself pained noises. Jeff was extremely tight, and Adam grunted as the tight heat surrounded his throbbing cock. He wanted so much to just fuck him for all he's worth, but he forced himself to wait for him.

"It hurts, Adam..." Jeff whined, feeling hot tears cascade down his face.

The larger of the two comforted him as best he could before deciding it was probably best to just push himself in completely than to torture Jeff by taking it an inch at a time.

He instantly regretted his decision as Jeff let out a pained scream and a series of broken sobs.

"Shh. I'm sorry, Jeff, baby. The pain will fade, I promise," he comforted, kissing his neck again gently.

Jeff didn't think this was possible, but after a moment of nothing but pain, pleasure slowly began to show it's face in the situation. The throbbing and anxious length inside him began to feel good, and he gasped at the feeling.

"More," he demanded shakily.

Adam immediately obliged, pulling back so that only the head of his cock remained inside, and thrusted back into him. Jeff moaned loudly, arching his back. His body shook with lust, and noises he never thought he could make escaped his throat one after another.

The mattress began to whine as Adam kept a quick and hard pace into the Hardy.

"Harder... ! Faster... !" Jeff moaned hotly.

It was difficult for Adam, being so close to release, yet having it pushed just _that _much further away. He chased for release, speeding up his thrusts and making them blunt and brutal, all while Jeff's erotic noises was filling him with hot need.

Jeff's body was overtaken with pleasure, having no more control over himself. His body began to move by itself, successfully meeting Adam's thrusts so that his prostate was being slammed up against mercilessly.

"Fuck! Adam...!"

An intense feeling swallowed him up, white dots dancing before his eyes as he fell into release. He moaned sweetly, sending Adam over the edge. Jeff was filled with Adam's cum, whose body shook as he came just a slight moment after the younger Hardy. Soaring over highs, they came back down from it.

Adam pulled his cock out from Jeff, who was breathing hard. He lied beside him, his body too totaled to move another inch.

"Shit," was the only thing Jeff could mutter, his eyes shut.

Adam gathered what little strength he had left to pull Jeff into his arms, kissing his forehead in the process. Jeff relaxed in his hold, his breathing now deep and even.

"I love you," he spoke so quietly, he doubted Adam could hear him. After a moment of silence, he began to believe he hadn't hear him after all.

That is, until Adam replied, "I love you, too."

----

"_Adam. _Wake _up_, damn it. It's almost afternoon."

Adam stirred from his sleep, feeling a pair of hands shaking him hard. He grunted and tried to swat the offending hands away, but Jeff just shook him harder.

He cracked one eye open, and then the other. He saw that Jeff was fully dressed as the Hardy threw his boxers at him. It took a while for him to recall the night before, but he didn't feel shocked or regretted last night - he was actually happy that it happened, and by Jeff's expression, he could tell he was feeling the same way.

Adam sat up agonizingly slow, pulling his boxers up to his knees, and then finally stood to pull them fully on. Jeff began searching for something in between the remaining pile of clothes near the bed.

"You're okay?" Adam asked softly, looking down at him.

Jeff looked up, first appearing confused, then he smiled. "Of course. I don't regret last night a bit. ... Do you?"

"No way," he chuckled, leaning down to peck him on the lips.

The door was suddenly knocked on, ruining the moment between the two of them. Adam sighed and yanked the door open, forgetting to check who it was through the peephole first. Which was a huge mistake.

On the other side of the door, stood a hungover-looking Matt.

"Hey Adam, have you seen - ..." The older Hardy paused as soon as his eyes locked with his brother's.

He blinked once, bringing his gaze back to Adam, and took in the lack of clothes he had on. Then he glanced back at his brother, fully realizing that he wasn't wearing the thong he was sporting last night.

"... Jeff?" His voice was dangerously soft, like a mother who found her son's crappy report card.

Jeff straightened, eyes wide. He immediately blurted, "Matt, I can explain."

Matt blinked again, his headache growing worse. "What happened last night?" He asked this directly to Adam, whose mouth hung open.

Adam locked his gaze on the floor, nervously raking his fingers through his hair. No one said anything for a moment, but that was response enough for Matt to put two and two together.

He slammed the Canadian against the wall, forgetting all about his hangover. Adam gasped in shock as his back connected to the hard wall, Matt holding him tight against it.

"What did you do to my brother?" he seethed through clenched teeth.

Anger coursed through the older Hardy's veins, not thinking as he drew his fist back, intent on hurting Adam for hurting his baby brother.

"Matt!" Jeff leaped over and grabbed his brother's arm, trying to pull him off of Adam.

Matt jerked away, yelling loudly, "You _fucked_ him didn't you?! You fucked my brother!" He backhanded Adam quickly across the face.

Jeff gasped as frustration grew within him. He's had enough of this from his brother. He pushed Matt away from Adam as hard as he could, not noticing the waterfall of tears running down his face.

"God damn it, Matt! I hate you!" He sobbed. There was nothing else running through his mind at the moment except, '_I hate you! I hate you!'_

A look of shock crossed both Matt and Adam's faces as the younger Hardy took off out of the room.

Adam felt his heart tighten as he heard Jeff crying in the hallways, slowly disappearing as he ran away. He looked to Matt, who was still in shock, but resorted to pause in anger at him.

He pushed himself from the wall, narrowing his eyes at Matt. "The only person here that hurt _your _brother, is _you_."

----

Empty sobs filled Jeff's chest, his tears coating them.

He wandered aimlessly, not wanting to speak to or look at anyone right then, especially Matt and Adam. He hadn't meant to tell his brother that he hated him, and it wasn't true in the least, but it just poured out of his mouth.

It angered him when Matt hit Adam, and recalling that made him a little worried about what they were doing to eachother since he left. He dismissed the guilt, however, as he heard footsteps trailing after him.

He first thought it was Adam or Matt coming after him, but he was suddenly met with another familiar face.

Before Jeff could cry out, Chris had his hand over his mouth, and an arm around his waist tightly. The younger Hardy writhed in his grasp, making Chris grunt as he attempted to keep his hold tight on him. He was putting up a good fight.

However, Chris was still stronger.

Slowly, Chris managed to drag Jeff's thrashing form near his room. Jeff panicked. He knew exactly what Chris wanted all this time, and he was dangerously close to getting it. He twisted around, trying to slow Chris' attempt of forcing him inside the room.

"_Jericho._"

Chris released Jeff immediately at the sound of his name, startled. He turned around to be met with the massive chest of Mark Callaway himself, instantly feeling himself get smaller compared to the enormous man.

Mark's eyes were narrowed, severely upset.

The two were staring at eachother, one intimidated, the other in anger, until the Undertaker made an animalistic growl from deep within his throat, thus scaring the shit out of Chris, who bolted in the opposite direction.

Mark watched him disappear, then turning to Jeff, who was crying softly to himself. His eyes softened.

As gently as he could, Mark pulled Jeff to him, allowing the younger to cry against his chest. Despite what some people thought, Taker knew his own strength. He felt Jeff's shoulders slowly untense as his sobs grew deeper and less restrained.

"You're okay," the Taker said. "You're gonna be fine, kid."

"Jeff," a stray voice called.

They turned to see Adam walking towards them, looking concerned but unharmed. Jeff pulled away from Mark, giving him a sad smile and whispering his gratitude, to which Mark patted him on the back for.

Adam studied Jeff a little before asking, "Did something happen?"

Mark answered for him. "Jericho tried something with Jeff, but he's long gone now."

The Canadian looked up at him, nodding his thanks before reaching out to stroke Jeff's cheek. "Are you okay? Did Chris hurt you?"

Jeff swallowed, wiping away the remainder of his tears. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jeff, will you come back to the room? Matt and I were talking..." He discontinued when the Hardy began slowly nodding.

Mark was gone by then back into his own room, leaving them out in the hallway. Adam draped a comforting arm around Jeff's shoulders, leading him to the Hardy's own room this time, where Matt was sitting on the bed. His fists weren't clenched and his eyes weren't narrowed, but he did look quite uneasy.

Jeff sat beside his brother while Adam remained standing. Matt didn't want to touch him in any comforting way just yet, in case he was still mad at him.

Before any of them could start, Jeff said quickly, "Matty, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. It just scared me when you hit Adam like that, I -"

"Shh," Matt interrupted. "I should be the one who's sorry. I'm always discouraging you from relationships, and that's not right. Somehow, I got it into my head that everyone who wants you will hurt you, and I just can't sit with the thought that you could get hurt. I did it out of love, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry, Jeff."

Adam smiled. "And after your brother here held me against the wall and made me promise and swear to never hurt you, we came to an agreement."

Jeff looked to Matt hopefully. Matt sighed dramatically, rubbing his temples. "I accept the both of you going out," he said, causing Jeff to lunge forward and hug him tightly. He let out a grunt.

"But," he cut in, pointing at Adam. "If you _ever_ make him cry, you're done. There will be no more of you. No one will ever find out what happened to you. There will be no autopsy, because you will have stopped _existing_. Got that, Copeland?"

Adam laughed. "I got it, Hardy."

* * *

**Author Note: **It sounds done, but it's not. Chris is officially trash - I'm done with him here. That was a close one, huh? XD. Jeffie almost got raped. But Superhero Undertaker saved the day.

You know, I was gonna make Mark the bad guy instead of Chris, but I didn't have the heart. Mark has kinda grown on me? My teacher said he was a really quiet, good guy aside from wrestling. And Chris just strikes me as a naturally arrogant, get-what-he-wants kind of guy.

Oh, and the sex scene was an extreme form of fail, I know. D: I haven't written sex in forever, so I was like, "O_____O" the entire time writing it.


End file.
